


Blessed Blood

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Peri's first day of ninja training.
Relationships: Kagero/Pieri | Peri
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Blessed Blood

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'hips'

"Like this, here--" 

Peri nodded and held still, letting Kagero finish adjusting her new uniform. It felt good, even if it wasn't terribly cute, but she liked that she had knives at her hips now, and blades tucked in other places, just like her Kagero. 

"Not bad," Kagero said as she stepped back to look at Peri. 

"Now you're going to teach me to kill as beautifully as you do?" Peri questioned. It was what she wanted, after all-- as much as Kagero's bitter tea, as much as Kagero's sweet kisses, as much as-- 

"In time, yes," Kagero replied with the barest hint of a smile. "But today..." 

Honestly, Peri didn't think the lesson sounded very fun. But Lord Xander had given his blessing to her new endeavor and her new relationship, so she did really want to try. 

And the killing would come, she knew. 

Red blood would flow.


End file.
